


The Fake Baby Project

by avengecharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengecharlie/pseuds/avengecharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are we going to name it?” Cas asked.<br/>“I don’t know, Yoda? It’s unisex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fake Baby Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyThompson98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyThompson98/gifts).



“Okay, everyone. Partner up!” Mr. Call-me-Chuck leaned back in his chair. “I want as many boy-girl groups as I can get, but there will be two boy-boy ones. Try to even this out.”  


There was a shuffle as everyone tried to find a partner. Cas and Dean caught each other’s eyes and Dean wove across the classroom to take the seat beside him.  


“What are we doing?” He asked. Cas shrugged.  


Chuck stood up and grabbed a dry erase marker, then scrawled ‘Fake Baby Project’ on the board. The class all groaned collectively.  


“Hey, I don’t want to here it. I didn’t write the curriculum, the state did.” He underlined it with a little more force than necessary, the green looked like it was going to run down the shiny surface. “This is only for the weekend. The baby dolls we’re giving you will store information. You need to feed them, change them, and give them attention. One of you will take it for tonight, the other will take it tomorrow. By Sunday night it’ll lose it’s charge.”  


“So it’s going to die?” Someone said loudly.  


“Basically.” Chuck shrugged.  


“Dude, that’s messed up.” Dean whispered to Cas. Cas huffed a laugh.  


“Any questions?” Chuck asked. There was silence. “Okay, great.” He opened the closet door and disappeared inside.  


“What are we going to name it?” Cas asked.  


“I don’t know, Yoda? It’s unisex.”  


“I am not naming our child Yoda.” Cas crossed his arms in defiance.  


“Fine. I guess we’ll go with Spock.”  


“You’re a bigger nerd than I thought.”  


“Well, what do you want? Cas jr?” Dean asked.  


“God no.” Cas winced. “Maybe just try to pick something that isn’t out of a sci-fi movie.”  


“Fine, buzzkill.” Dean groused. Chuck placed a baby doll and a small diaper bag on their table. The baby was wearing a blue hat, and it’s glass eyes stared blankly forward. 

“It looks like you.” Dean joked, picking it up gingerly. The baby let out a robotic gurgle.  


“It has green eyes, it takes after you.” Cas said, looking inside the bag quizzically. He pulled out a package of diapers, a plastic bottle, and a pair of pajamas.  


“Awh, we get to dress it up.” Dean cooed. The baby made another noise. “Can we name it Chuckie?”  


“No.” Cas glared. “Be serious.”  


“Okay, fine.” Dean stuck out his tongue at him. “How about Luke?”  


“As in Skywalker?”  


“As in our child, Cas.” Dean held the baby in Cas’s face. “Look at him, he’s adorable.”  


“Okay, Luke is good.”  


“Awesome.” Dean grinned. He held the baby in his arms. “Luke, I am your father.”  


Cas rolled his eyes and took the baby from Dean’s arms. “You aren’t supporting his neck.” He cradled the baby and rocked it slowly.  


“You’ll be a good dad.”  


“You’ll be a lame one.”  


“Shut up, Cas.”  


“Want to stay the night? We can watch the child.” Cas asked.  


“Sure.” Dean smiled.  


“It’s a date.” Cas crooned to their plastic child. The baby made another happy sound. Dean grinned.

-

Dean knocked on the door at 4:30, and it was almost immediately flung open by a frazzled Cas.  


“Luke takes after you.” He deadpanned.  


“How?”  


“He won’t shut the hell up.” Cas stomped back into the living room, Dean followed close behind.  


Luke was laying on the couch, covered by a small blanket. Dean sat down next to him, and it took him less than a second to start wailing.  


“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean picked him up and started rocking him. “Did you feed him?” He asked Cas.  


“Yes, of course.” Cas sat down next to them. “I changed his diaper when I got home but he keeps crying.”  


“It’s because he needs attention.” Dean cooed at the bundle in his arms. “How are you buddy? Did you miss your dad?”  


Luke made a sniffling sound.  


“Here, let me try.” Cas took Luke from Dean’s arms and started humming softly. The sobbing sounds faded.  


“He likes music.” Dean said, approvingly. “He obviously takes after my side of the family.”  


“Shhh.” Cas whispered. “He’s sleeping.” Dean looked over Cas’s shoulder to see that, sure enough, the baby’s glass eyes had closed.  


“Thank god.” Dean whispered.  


“Here, I made him a bed.” Cas stood up slowly and started up the stairs. Dean padded after him.  


Cas nodded towards a cardboard box on his desk, and Dean brought it over to him. It was lined with sheets and had a tiny baby pillow in it. Cas set Luke down and covered him with his blanket.  


“He’s so cute.” Dean said. “Where’d you get the pillow?”  


“We still had some of our toys in the attic, that was for a baby doll, I think.” Cas said. “Let’s go downstairs before he wakes up.”  


“Good plan.” They tiptoed down the stairs.  


“He’s fussy.” Dean said.  


“Yeah, he really does take after you.” Cas plopped down on the couch.  


“Hey, shut up.” Dean threw a pillow at him.  


“Careful!” Cas swatted it away. “You’ll wake up the baby.”  


“You’re ridiculous.” Dean grinned. “There’s no way-“  


Luke screeched.  


Cas raised an eyebrow. Dean sighed.  


“Not my fault.” Cas said, grabbing the remote.  


“Ugh, fine.” Dean trudged up the stairs.  


-

“I’m exhausted.” Cas muttered, collapsing onto his bed.  


“Tell me about it.” Dean nudged him. “Move over.”  


Cas groaned and rolled onto his side, Dean wriggled into bed next to him.  


“I’m never having a child.” Cas said.  


“Shh. Let me sleep.” Dean whispered.  


“Fine.” Cas rolled back over and pressed his chest to Dean’s back, wrapping his arm around him.  


“What are you doing?” Dean asked.  


“I’m cold.” Cas said.  


“You’re lucky we’re married.” Dean joked.  


“Ha ha.” Cas deadpanned. “Go to bed.”  


“Fine. Night Cas.”  


“Goodnight, Dean.”  


Dean let his body relax and shut his eyes. He could hear Cas breathing rhythmically, and could feel his heart beating against his back. Dean sighed and concentrated on the feeling of arms wrapped around him.  


Luke wailed.  


“That child is the spawn of satan.” Cas covered his head with a pillow.  


Dean shot up. “I’ll feed the stupid kid.” He grabbed their bottle and a roll of scotch tape from Cas’s desk. He taped it to Luke’s plastic lips. The baby stopped screaming. Dean flopped back into bed and wrapped his arms around Cas.  


“Okay, we can sleep now.”  


“Mm, good.” Cas curled an arm around Dean’s waist. “I’m still never having a kid.”  


Dean agreed.


End file.
